matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Jarhead"
|efficiency/_damage = 58 (post-15.8.0)|fire_rate = 71|capacity = 1 (max 6) (4 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|cost = 340 |level_required = 27|attributes = * * |firing_sound = }} The "Jarhead" is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 11.2.0 update. Appearance It is a bulky grenade launcher with double barrels, a receiver, pistol grip, and a modern stock. Strategy It has astonishingly high damage, low capacity, low fire rate, and good mobility. Tips *It can be used for rocket-jumping, so getting to a higher area than other enemies improves stealth and hidden attacks. *Be aware when engaging in close ranges, because this weapon could very easily hurt yourself, either causing self-explosion damage or even a Death Penalty, that is until you equip the wear item that nullifies self-destruction penalty. *Its rockets have the area damage effect, so taking out a group or team of enemies makes the weapon's rockets more effective when in use. *Be aware that this weapon has a low capacity and a low rate of fire. *It has area damage, use it against groups of enemies and in tight spaces, such as Silent School and Pool Party. *Try to aim at the ground near enemies so they can't easily avoid the rockets. *Enemies can easily see the rockets at long range, so fire the rockets instantly to give them a hard time at avoiding the rockets (to ensure the enemies' death quickly), or sneak attack them from behind. *Ideal for hitting enemy armor hard. *Avoid close-range combat, as this gun is best suited for medium-range combat and the rockets take some time to travel. *This with the conjunction of Singular Grenade will cluster opponents and earn multiple hits/kill. Counters *Pick off users by using Sniper weapons or scoped Primaries. *Avoid being in a group especially in Team Battle. Due this weapon has a slightly medium area damage and has quite devastating damage. *Be high on the air, so he will have a hard time hitting you. *Rockets are easy to dodge in long distances. So pick off its users in medium-long ranges to prevent them raining rockets to you. *Attack its users while they are vulnerable. Like while they are reloading or standing still. *Use a close-ranged, power-house weapon like the Undertaker to quickly eliminate the user. However, this may incite the enemy to kill you at close range, even if it means taking damage or killing him/herself. Golden Skin Theme *Military-themed Trivia *This is based on the China Lake Grenade Launcher, developed in 1968. **However, in real life, it had limited supplies used by the military, reflecting its grade Legendary. **This and the "Commissar" are the only grenade launcher-based Heavy weapons that are pump-action. *The design is very similar to Photon Shotgun. *Its name is probably the reference the 2005 drama/biography film Jarhead. *The word "jarhead" is a US Marine slang for marine. *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0. **It was buffed to 58 from 57 in 16.1.0 update. *It is no longer a clan weapon in the 16.1.0, costing only gems. *Its ammo and its reserve was reduced to 1 in the 16.7.0 update. Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Area damage Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Themed Category:Super Chest Category:Event Set Category:Le